Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a double-sided display that is capable of displaying an image on both front and back sides of a display panel.
Description of the Background
A double-sided display displays an image on both front and back sides of a display panel. In the double-sided display, a front pixel array and a back pixel array may be driven with a common drive circuit, in order to simplify the drive circuits of the pixel arrays on the front and the back. However, this method is problematic in that a left-right reversed image is output on either the front or back side of the display panel.